Attatchments
by lilykinz200
Summary: New Sum: Zim Needed to feel no pain. But that came with some side-affects.ZaGr Then Someone goes missing and is belived to be Dead. Another person goes missing. After a Dance Gaz is left with an injury and a memory noone belives. Becomes Xover w/ JTHM. ;
1. Chapter 1

Attatchments1

-Zim POV-

"Zim" she yelled as she ran after me down the hallway. I was running for my life. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed in her most terrifying voice. It sent chills down the spine if everyone in the building. Even I, THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! Was scared by this human girl. I had seen her cause such damage to many a people before, so I had a reason to run away. "Damnnit... She's catching up..." I muttered under my breath. Then I saw the one place that no Human girl would go; the boy's bathroom. "HAHAH YOU WILL NEVER GET ME FOOLISH PIG-SMELL!" I yelled as I ran into my little sanctuary. That was when I realized Willy was in there. "NOOOOOO!" I yelled as I ran back out only to be face-to-face with the one I was hiding from. She grabbed the collar of my uniform and thrust me against a wall. "Gaz-Beast, I did not mean to..." she slapped me across the face. "It was a..." she kneed me in the... you know where. "I'LL GET YOU A NEW FREAKING GAME SYSTEM!" I yelled. I was begging for mercy, something an Irken invader must NEVER do, but this girl was the exception. "You just don't get it. It's not JUST the GS2 that you dropped

Into a sink, its everything you ever DID!" she yelled in my face. She then kicked me once again in that place. It would hurt more if she did that to a human boy, but it still hurt! "What did I do Gaz-Beast?" I said as I tried to stand up. She would not let me do that. "You and Dib's fighting..." her face started to get red with anger. You could practically see smoke coming out her ears. I was terrified. "HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!" she yelled. She banged me one more time on the wall and the floor, and then stormed off. In my opinion, it actually went better than I expected. "Zim!" I got up and turned to see the Dib-Stink come up behind me. "Whattaya want?" I said in my whiniest voice. I didn't want to deal with his crap. "I have figured out why Tak's ship wa... Wait a second, why aren't you trying to destroy me?" he was really pondering the last part. "Your wretched Sister." was all I said as I stormed off. I actually walked all the way home even though school wasn't over. Oddly enough, Mrs. Bitters watched me leave. I was glad to be back at the base for about 1 millisecond. After that GIR wouldn't leave me alone. "MASTAH! I MADE WAFFLES! YOU WANT SOME?" he said in his stupid happy voice. "No." I replied and went down to the lab. I had to do some adjustments to my PAK so I could deal with the Gaz-human's punishments with less pain. "COMPUTER! Analysis!" I yelled. The computer did a scan of my PAK and told me something I didn't want to hear. "Your PAK is fully operational." the computer said annoyed by me. "But... I felt such pain!" I was kind o talking to myself, but eventually compute chimed in. "you could always use the emotional attachment that TAK left here. It was an update to PAKs while we were here. She had an extra and left it. You can then shut off the emotion PAIN" I was shocked that I didn't know of such an attachment. "I was gonna suggest that!" I said, lying, as I picked up the attachment and took off my PAK. I knew I could do this in less than 10 minutes. It was an easy on and adjustment, only one thing upset me. "Computer! Why cant I shut it all the way off?" I yelled and yelled until he answered. "You have to have another emotion to do that." he said to me as if I should know that. "WHATEVER!" I yelled and randomly picked one to counter balance it. "ZIM IS DONE!" I yelled as I put his PAK back on. "Good for you..." computer said as he went into sleep mode.

"Wafflesss" Gir whispered behind me.

A/N

I honestly don't know why I am starting a new story when I have 2 I need to finish already... I don't know. I guess I wanted to write a different kind of fic this time. Whatever.. Random updates, no real schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

Attatchments2

A/N

This is more of the story I shouldn't have started because I need to finish my other Fics!

-Gaz POV-

That stupid alien and my stupid brother had so much stupidity between the two of them it is shocking. Zim just can't leave other people's stuff alone. Honestly, he's not even a person. I was rambling on in my mind again, because I never wanted to keep a diary. If I did, someone might take it and read it, and then I'd have to kill them. "Gaz!" dib shouted from his room next door. It was midnight, and I was wondering why he'd bother me this late. I got up, grabbed my baseball bat and went to his room. "What do you want?" I said as I walked in holding the bat behind my back. "Its ZIM! He's... Talking about you" dib said. I put my bat down and came to sit next to him. "Why do you have cameras in his house?" I asked before I really watched them. "Spying porpoises. But Zim doesn't sleep, he's an Irken and they don't need to. But for some reason he passed out on the couch in his living room. And he has said your name quite a few times" he explained to me. I was tired myself and not really paying attention but when I heard Zim mutter my name, I started to listen. "Gaz... Pretty... Purple... Piggies... Sorry..." he then turned over. "Gaz, he was mad about something you did at school today. What did you do?" I Stared at my fists and simply said. "Revenge." dib nodded and looked back at the screen. He was frantically looking through footage from various places in Zim's base. "Here. I think this might be why he is talking of you." he played a clip of Zim turning up a dial that said "Affection" and turning down one that said "Pain". Dib once again nodded his head as he came to a conclusion. I was starting to figure out what this meant. "He loves you. He did it by accident, but he let his self have the emotion of Affection, and it is towards you." Dib said this calmly and slowly, making sure I heard and processed what he said. I was in utter shock. "That idiot! I hope he doesn't try to make a move on me." I said as I got up from Dib's bed. "Im gonna go to bed now, I need sleep." I said as I walked out the door, with my bat. I lay down in my bed and stared at the ceiling listening to my IPod. I kind of wished that Zim would just disappear. But then a song came on that made me think.

"Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign, its supernatural, extra terrestrial"

Then I thought, maybe Zim wasn't that bad, maybe I could give him a chance. Maybe he could be my ET. Then I shook my head. No. This was Zim I was talking about. That annoying green kid who always fights with my stupid brother. I couldn't possibly be attracted to him. No. Never.. Maybe...

A/N

Yahh.. I went there...


	3. Chapter 3

Attatchments3

A/N

Chizz monkey...

-Zim POV-

"COMPUTER! What is wrong with me? I SLEPT!" I yelled. I realize I fell asleep,

Something Irkens only do when they are in desperate need of an energy re-boot. I was genuinely worried. I was already defective, what else could be wrong with me? "Analysis: 100% there is nothing wrong with you. Maybe it was just so the attachment could get its full power or something?" the computer said this trying not to get involved with me. "That seems likely. Okay..." I muttered as I got up and ready for another day at the horrible skool. Then I remembered yesterday's events. That girl. That purple haired girl. With the hazel eyes always squinted. With the ever-present frown. With the skull necklace always around her neck, with the delicate pale skin. With the... Wait. Why am I thinking so much of the Gaz-human? I dismissed the thought and went to school. I walked and on the way I saw her and her brother. They were talking, or rather, Dib was talking. But his sister remained silent playing her game. For once she wasn't beating him, it almost seemed like she was listening. She was looking at him, said something, turned and looked at me and then turned back to her brother. When her eyes were on me I almost felt self-conscious. But the feeling went away as soon as it came. I was still staring at her as I walked to school and I feel as though she could tell. When we all were finally in the school, things seemed to get stranger. During class when Mrs. Bitters was lecturing our class about who-knows-what my mind began to wander, and think of Gaz. Apparently I had been staring off into space, so Dib of course had to jump on the chance to expose me. "AND HIS PAK! I mean really, he has a Metal backpack!" dib said while staring at me. I wasn't really paying attention, and this usually would be when I'd jump up and explain why I had a metal backpack. But I simply sighed and continued to visualize and doodle the purple-haired sister of Dib. "And Now ZIM IS NOT PAYING ATTENTION!" dib yelled in my face. This sort of snapped me out of my trance. "LEAVE ME ALONE DIB-STINK!" I yelled as I began to actually listen to my surroundings. "Good job Zim. You get an A" bitters said to me, apparently it was good to yell at dib. But this time I wasn't yelling because I wanted to, but because I wanted my thoughts to be uninterrupted.

How I wish Gaz were in this class...

A/N

Doom. Doom. Doom...


	4. Chapter 4

Attatchments4

A/N

:)

Umm... Yahh...

I OWN NO ZIMMNESS!

(Sadly)

-Gaz POV-

I was playing my piggy slayer during class because I didn't want to deal with the idiots that surround me. On the way to school, Zim had been staring at me. And Dib's guess was correct. Te stupid Alien was in love with me. I wasn't looking for a relationship, especially not with Zim. I mean really, he's a freaking ALIEN. But guys generally don't like me... So I was conflicted. But I do know that Dib wouldn't allow me to see Zim, ever. So in my opinion, even if I wanted to, it was out of the question. I wasn't going to try and have to deal with Dib just for a guy, especially and Alien guy. "Gaz, umm... Could you put your game away?" Mr. Elliot asked hesitantly. He was afraid of me, but thought maybe he could get me to put the game away. I completely dismissed his request and asked a question of my own. "Is it lunch yet?" I said to him. Starting to stand up. "In a few minutes, yes." he said, he was shaking with fear. "Hm... Im going now." I said and left for the cafeteria. I know lunch wasn't yet, but close enough. He just watched as I left, not saying a word because he was to scared. Wimp. But soon enough it was lunchtime, and Dib came to sit next to me. "Gaz, Zim wad acting even more out of character today than ever. And look at this!" he said as he pulled a piece of paper with Zim's name on the top. It ha drawings of me all over it. "That is so..." I paused. Was it sweet or creepy? "CREEPY! Gaz, we need to keep you as far away from him as we can!" Dib said hurriedly. "I don't think he will really try to approach me after yesterday." I said calmly. I knew that was probably true. But a small part of me wished it wasn't true. I almost, ALMOST, wanted him to come try to talk to me. But I suppressed that feeling and went on talking to Dib. "Gaz? GAZ!" Dib yelled in my face. "WHAT!" I yelled back. "He's staring at you..." dib tilted his head towards the green alien whose fake blue eyes were pointed directly at me. Great... "So? We can't stop him from looking at me. That's his problem." I said and took a bite of my sandwich. It tasted gross. I looked inside of it and saw a waffle on top of my peanut butter. "Eww..." I said as I pulled it out. I saw a note attached to it. "Really? A note in my sandwich? Ughh" I said as I unfolded it. "Let me see that!" dib said as he grabbed it before I could read it. "Dear Gaz, I am writing to inform you that I... Have affection towards you. I would appreciate if you would be my love-pig. Sincerely, Zim" dib read aloud with disgust. "Gaz your not..." he started to question. "Of course not!" I said, as I almost blushed, but not quite. I looked over to where Zim had been, but he was gone. Long gone by the looks of it. Off to class. God this was weird. "Are you gonna reply to the note?" dib asked, kind of snapping me out of my Zim-induced trance. "Nah... Im just gonna ignore him." I said as I stood up and threw my trash away. Dib followed me all the way back to my class. And was late for his.

Maybe I should give Zim a chance...?

A/N

Hah:) I've actually written the entire story in one day... AND YAH:)


	5. Chapter 5

Attatchments5

A/N

Stephen?whywontyoucallme?imsittingherewaiting,whywontyoucallme?

-Zim POV-

She definitely got the note, but I couldn't be there when she read it. That would be far too weird. I didn't want I face it, but I actually liked her. I convinced myself I needed her to be my love-pig so I could learn more about human emotions, since my attempt with Tak didn't work very well. But part of me actually liked her in that way. I made my way to my desk and saw the detailed picture of Gaz I had drawn. It helped me to think of her. Soon Dib walked into the room looking at me. He seemed very angry. He came up to my desk and threw a note on it. I carefully opened it to see what it said.

"Zim,

Stay away from her

-Dib"

I don't know why I read it aloud, but I felt it necessary. Some people looked at me strangely, but I simply ignored them. I wrote one word on the note and threw it at Dib's large head. He picked it up and questioned my response. "No?" he said and ripped the note in half. Now a lot of people were staring. "Stay away from her. She is not interested and never will be you stupid Alien!" dib yelled at me. "You can stay out of the Gaz-Humans personal life. It is not your concern." I said calmly inching closer as I spoke. "Oh yah? Well she is my sister and it's my job to protect her from monsters like you!" he said and hit me in the head. Since I had the attachment it didn't hurt. "Hah! You think you can get involved in matters as such? It is not your problem, so it'd be best for you to say out of it." I said coming close enough to kick him. I waited until he tried to strike me again for my first attack. The children observing began to take sides and enjoy the fighting. Bitters didn't really care. "Just stay away from Gaz!" Dib yelled as he tried to pin me. I turned the tables so I was on top. I got up but kept my foot on his chest so he couldn't get up. "Stay out of it Dib." I said as I dismissed him and let him go. "I will never..." dib said as he stormed back to hid desk. Half the children laughed, and the rest cheered. Children can really be cruel to one another... Hmm... I continued to ponder this until I heard the final bell ring and I leapt out of my seat. I would watch the Dib-human and Gaz walk home, but I thought that might be too sketchy. Wow. I am really loosing my dignity.

A/N

WWOHOHHOHO VIOLENCE!

(Please don't ask why there are Ke$ha Lyrics as A/N s in the beginnings… I couldn't think of anything)


	6. Chapter 6

Attatchments6

A/N

Iaminlove,withwhatweare,notwhatweshouldbe.

-Gaz POV-

I heard them yelling about me, and they were fighting. I really had hoped it wouldn't come to that. I wished that Dib would just stay out of it, but I also wished that Zim wouldn't have been in love with me in the first place. "Gaz, he felt no pain... But now he is in love. Those dials we saw must be what did this... Hmm..." dib was thinking out loud again, as we walked home. Luckily, Zim wasn't behind us. If he were things would have been far too awkward. When we finally got home I went right up to my room. I did my homework and then just sat on my bed. I couldn't belive that the stupid Alien actually got in a fight with my brother for the right to be in love with me. I mean honestly, he's a freaking alien. He only loves me because he messed with his settings. "UGHH!" I yelled in frustration. Luckily dib was to into his episode of Mysterious Mysteries to really care. But then I heard dib call me down. "GAZ! Come here!" he called. I was going to ignore him, but I decided I might as well go down. "What?" I said as I came down. He was putting on his coat and grabbing his keys. "I gotta go to the store, we're out of most foods. Ill be back in like an hour," he said as he ran out. Once I heard the care drive away, I screamed in frustration again. It felt good knowing no one would worry about it. I sat down and watched TV for maybe 5 minutes when I heard a knock at the door. "Damn Dib... What could he have forgotten?" I said out loud as I looked around. He knocked on the door again. "Coming!" I said as I went to the door. While opening the door I realized something... Dib had a house key. That was when I saw my visitor was definitely NOT Dib. "Good evening Gaz." the green Alien said as he stepped through the door. "No, you cant be he..." I said as the Irken grabbed me and thrust his lips onto mine. I must say, it wasn't horrible, in fact... No. I cant... But I kind of enjoyed it. But I definitely didn't show it. "Zim you have got to.." he interrupted me. "Go, yes. I shall see you again," he said as he walked off. I was still standing there dumbstruck in the doorway.

"Its the first kiss, its flawless, really something..."

I heard my music play on the TV. "He sure is fearless..." I said as I walked back to the couch to shut off the TV. I was in complete and utter shock. I mean. I enjoyed it. I can't enjoy it. I just cant. Dib would kill me. But. Since when do I care what Dib says?

A/N

Had to throw some romance in there. And why not some Taylor Swift? Kekekek


	7. Chapter 7

Attatchments7

A/N

Your time to shine don't wait in line, y vamos por todo.

-Zim POV-

I felt silly that I kissed her. But I was glad. It really felt amazing. And when that background music of the earth being named Taylor Swift came on, perfect. Even though she wouldn't show it, I knew she had to have enjoyed it. It was somewhat of an, Irken intuition maybe? I don't know, but it was worth it. And it was also worth whatever punishment dib would inflict upon me tomorrow at skool. But maybe, just maybe, Gaz wouldn't tell her brother. It would be our little secret. Hell, maybe we could do it again. I decided that I would work on my voot cruiser that night, but I fell asleep again. That really worried me. But I convinced myself it was just a side-affect of the Attachment. Which it was. I actually dreamt this time. And the dreams were all of Gaz. From her thick eyelashes to her purple hair. Everything about her entered my mind unconsciously and it felt great. When I awoke I half expected her to be there. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I got ready for skool and was on my short walk very soon. I was actually looking forward to seeing her. But I had the feeling she wouldn't want to really see me after the kiss. On my walk to school I only saw her, no Dib by he side. I decided I would take his spot. "Good morning." I said as I walked up next to her. She grunted a response. "Hi." was all she muttered. "Where is The Dib-Human?" I asked her in an innocent. I wasn't going to bring up last night unless she wished to. "Sick." she said. "I see..." I spit out the words then silence followed. Awkward silence. All the way to school. She walked to her class silently and I walked to mine. "Zim." Mrs. Bitters yelled for attendance. "ZIM!" she had to yell louder. Her scream got my attention and I came back to the real world. "Here" I said. I continued my thoughts on Gaz, when one of the girls behind me spoke. "Mrs. Bitters! Zim isn't paying attention!" I was again brought back to the conversation. "Good observation Zita. You get an A." bitters said and gave a death stare. "PAY ATTENTION!" she hissed at me. "Yes ma'am." I said and paid a little more attention from that moment on. The day was very slow.

The only thing that kept me entertained wad thought of Gaz...

A/N

I know Zimmeh is out of character... But WHATEVSSS;)


	8. Chapter 8

Attatchments8

A/N

Imnotjustbeingcold,,wheniknowyou'vegotagirlfriend.

-Gaz POV-

Of course he had to walk with me to school after last night. He just had to. At least he didn't bring it up. And since Dib was home sick, I knew there wouldn't be a fuss at school. Rather, I thought there wouldn't be a big fuss at school. Once it was time for lunch I didn't rush to the cafeteria like usual. Maybe it was because I had home lunch today... Or maybe it was because dib wasn't there for me to beat to the Cafeteria... Or maybe it was because Zim was there. I really didn't want to be near him. My heart wanted me to, but I've learnt to tell my heart to shut the hell up. So I took my time going to lunch and sat in my usual spot. But of course Zim had to come sit next to me. "What do you want?" I said paying more attention to my food than him. He took a deep breath and started to speak. "Well... About last night..." I couldn't take it. I stood up and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulders and brought me back down. "Let go of me." I said through clenched teeth. I knew what he was about to do, but I wished he wouldn't. He kissed me. Again. This time it was in public so I struggled more, even though I liked the way his cold-alien lips were made warm by my human ones. Even though in the moment I wanted to kiss him back. Even though I thought maybe I do like him. I still struggled anyways. People started to stare. Some even made 'Awwwwwww' noises. When Zim finally let me go I slapped him across the face. But his smile never went away. It almost sickened me, but I don't know why it wouldn't sicken me. I slapped him again until he simply got up and walked away. I looked startled and shocked, which I was. But on the inside I was smiling. I shook my head and ran to the bathroom. Children were still staring but most of them went back to eating their lunches. "This is to weird. I cant..." I started talking to myself when I saw someone was in the stall. The girl walked out and I saw it was Zita. She sits behind Zim in class. "Hi Gaz. Why are you so... Distraught looking?" she asked and cocked her head to the side a little bit. I was almost shocked she knew my name, but I figured everyone must by now. "Umm... Can I ask you something?" I said while splashing my face with cold water. "Sure!" she said in a cheery way. It was so cheery it was creepy. "Has Zim ever... Talked about me?" I asked her. It was awkward, but she thought and answered. "Only really since yesterday. He was doodling you and your name a lot yesterday and today. Why?" she asked innocently. She must have been in here the whole time. "He... Kissed me." I said. I kind of liked being able to tell someone instead of having them witness it themselves. "Oh. And im guessing you didn't want him to?" she asked. This was the hardest question I ever had to answer. "Uhh... Well... I don't know." I said as I kind of fell down on the ground in a slumped pile of Gaz. "Oh... So you aren't sure if you like him and he kissed you so you're freaking out?" I nodded. I was still amazed that I was talking to someone I barely knew about this, yet it was helping. She helped me up so I could look a little dignified. "Well, don't freak out about this. Its just Zim, not like it's the end of the world. If you don't like him then he can get over it. And if you decide you do, and he really truly likes you, he'll wait." she said and smiled. "Thanks.." I said as I sighed. "I gotta go, Bye!" she said as she walked out. I realized I was going to be late for class. Oh well. She really did make me feel better, but I still don't know what to do! GODDAMNIT!

A/N

Yahh...

INTERNAL CONFLICT! Something my horrible Ex-English teacher taught me is important. Tehehe this story is gonna get good... Someday... I hope... Pooooooo. Zita was tha only girl I could think of from the show so I made her all thoughtful and stuff ^_^ YAY!


	9. Chapter 9

Attatchments9

A/N

Neverthoughtyouwouldbetheone,actinglikeaslutwheniwasgone,maybeyoushouldnt,oh-oh-oh-kissntelloh-oh-oh.

-Zim POV-

The Gaz-Humans response to my gesture was most satisfactory. Even though she showed lack of interest and the wish to be as far away from me as possible, she liked it. I really don't know how I know it, but I do. I just do. She liked it but is unsure of weather or not she should like it. I was pondering this whole topic on my walk home from school alone. This was my usual time to think. Because GIR isn't disrupting my every thought and I didn't have any project I could be doing. So I kept walking. But then I saw Gaz. I saw her walk into her house and get greeted by her brother. He spotted me and mouthed the words "You're Dead.." as he led his sister inside. I dismissed that threat and continued my way home. When I got to my base I ran right down to the control-brain room. I did this because GIR was there when he knows he shouldn't be. "GIR! Come to your master!" I said and the robot obeyed for a few seconds, with his eyes red rather than cyan, but then returned to normal. "YOU LOVES GAZZY!" he said quite bluntly to me as my thoughts returned to Gaz. "Gir, stay out of it..." I said as he started to giggle uncontrollably. I hated when he did that. I really really did. "Its okay mastah! I loveses her to!" Gir then did a cartwheel that ended in a somersault. It was pretty funny to watch. "Gir, go entertain yourself elsewhere!" I said like a command, so he did it. "Whew... Some peace!" I said as I stared at the computer screen. I closed my eyes, not to fall asleep but so I could imagine her better. When I opened my eyes there was a picture of Gaz on the monitor. She looked beautiful with her hair loose

In its jaw-like shape with her delicate features and light scowl. Her eyes in their typical squint an her black tank

And skirt flowing in a most flattering way. Her wrists were covered with bracelets of various kinds and her slender arms and legs were adorned with the same Pink, Grey, and Black striped they had had since 5th grade. Her boots with the laces all the way up to the knee were a purplish-black with pink buckles, and her skull necklace was in its place around her neck. She looked amazing. I couldn't stop staring at her, but I heard an alarm go off. I got up and checked the cameras, nothing out of the ordinary. It was simply GIR playing in the front yard. I decided to let him be and return to looking at Gaz. I tried to think of a new approach besides just kissing her, but nothing came to mind. "Oh well..." I said as I drifted off into more Gaz thoughts. Which soon became dreams.

A/N

Zimmeh is silly;)


	10. Chapter 10

Attatchments10

A/N

Gotthatglitteronmyeyes,stalkingsrippedallupthesides,lookinsickandsexy-fied,soletsgo-o-o,LETS GO!

-Gaz POV-

"Dib..." I said as I sat next to him on the couch. He still didn't know that Zim had kissed me. I was afraid to tell him, but I knew I had to. "Yeah Gaz?" he replied as he took a mouthful of popcorn. "Zim..." he looked at me with worry. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Dib got all protective and worried. "He kissed me." I said. I made sure not to mention my conversation with Zita or the first time he kissed me. That stuff would upset Dib even more. "Im going to kill him." Dib said, standing up. "NO!" I yelled. Dib stared at me with question in his eyes. "Why?" he said as he came up to me. "I.. I Might Love him back!" I said this nervously. I had never admitted I was capable of love and I wasn't very fond of the emotion. "You cant! SNAP OUT OF IT!" dib said this like a father who just found out his daughter was in love with his archrival's son, oh wait; this was practically the same as that. "But when he kissed me... It... Felt good! I..." dib stopped me there. "Gaz? Are you under hypnosis? Are you a clone? A robot?" he didn't belive I was me. Hell, I wouldn't belive I were me right now unless I knew I was me! "I ENJOYED IT!" I yelled in his face. It felt good to actually admit it, but I was worried Dib wouldn't accept me anymore. "Gaz. I cant belive you would like... An alien." dib said. He looked like he was going to cry. I couldn't let that happen because of something like this. If he was going to cry because of me I wanted it to be on purpose. "Dib you have to understand... I can't help it..." was the only explanation I had. "He's not like anyone else. And he likes me! He's not afraid of me..." I said this with so much hesitation it was shocking. "Gaz, I can't say I support this decision. But..." he paused. "But...?" I wanted to know what he was trying to say. "Your my sister and im going to have to let you do what you want." he said this last part in a sad sounding voice. "Thank you." I said as he hugged me. I let him hug me, but I wouldn't hug him back, that was far too un-like me, that was when I heard a knock at the door. Well, more of a BANG! I walked to the door and opened it up. It was GIR. "GAZZZY!" he yelled as he latched himself on my leg. "I LOVESES YOU ALMOST AS MUCH AS MASTAH DOES!" he yelled. I decided to let him stay there. For now.

A/N

Gaz is very OOC... But she has to have SOME emotions...


	11. Chapter 11

Attatchments11

A/N

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgments getting kinda hazy, my sleaze is gonna be affected, if I keep it up like a lovesick crack head. *VERY OOC*

-Zim POV-

Gir hadn't come home all night, and I started to get worried. I tried to call him on his communicator but he didn't answer. "Great..." I said, as I got ready for the day. Dib would probably be out and about and try to kill me just like he said. And I didn't even have the crazy robot there to cheer me up. The only good thing about the day would be the fact I'd go see Gaz. But even that wasn't enough. I mean, once I saw her it would be, but not at the moment. As I walked out the door I saw something in one of the gnomes' hands. I grabbed the piece of paper with my name on it.

"Zim,

Meet me at the elementary skool playground

-Gaz"

I was shocked and happy at first. But then I realized it was probably a trap set up by her brother. But I didn't care, I went anyways. It had been a while since I had been at the elementary skool. And even longer since I'd been in the playground. But once I was there I saw Gaz sitting on a swing. She was alone, no Dib in sight. I came up to her and sat on the closest swing. I began 'swinging' with her. "I have something for you..." she said as she pulled Gir out of her backpack. "MASTAH!" he yelled and jumped onto my lap. "So that's where you were..." I said more to myself than Gaz or Gir. "Yeah. So Zim. About..." but I knew this was the right time to interrupt her with a kiss. Which is exactly what I did. But this time she didn't struggle or try to pull away. She kissed back. When she finally pulled away, we just looked at each other. I smiled and she smirked. "Um... " I started. "Your brother will never..." she then interrupted me. "Taken Care of." she assured me. "Well... Where do we go from here?" I asked as we stood up. She grabbed my hand and we walked down to the cliff point with the broken down car. "I don't know..." she said as we sat on the hood. "Ha..." I laughed a little chuckle. "What?" she said looking at me like I was an alien... Wait, bad terminology. Like I had two heads. Yah that works. "Its just... The city. I looks so much..." then she interrupted. "Better from up here." she knew exactly what I was going to say. She pressed her lips against mine one more time and we just watched the sun continue to rise. It was nice to just be here. With her. Together. "I love you," I said to her. She took time to think her response. "I love you to" she said as she put her head on my shoulder. And we stayed there for a long, long time.

A/N

This feels like a good place to stop... I don't know... Maybe I should add a second arc? I dunno. For now this is tha end.3


	12. Chapter 12

Attatchments12

A/N

When I am queen on royal throne made out of parts of broken bones, of all the devils I have known that suck the angels dry.

(3 weeks after the last thing I wrote for this story)

-Gaz POV-

Things with Zim have been, well tolerable. I did admit that one day that I felt the emotion 'Love' and I do, but I do not like to admit it. I sometimes wish I had never gotten involved with the Alien, but then I remember I really do love him. But it was 3 weeks to the day that we had officially started 'going out' when something bad happened. I could feel it walking to school that morning. Dib would usually leave before me so I could walk with Zim without his annoying company. He left extra early that morning. Zim seemed to be as relaxed as ever, though still talking about how he was going to destroy my brother. "And his head will EXPLODE WITH MOOSEY-NESS!" Zim screamed as though I had listened to his whole plan. "Cool I got to go." I said as I ran towards my class. Even though we were a 'couple' he was still quite annoying. As I walked past the main office I saw a picture of a girl with purple hair, a lighter purple than mine though. "Zita.." I said as I picked it up. Around it were flowers, notes, cards, and other pictures. "Hey! Don't touch the memorial!" some hall monitor yelled at me, obviously not knowing who I was. "Memorial? No..." I put the picture down as it dawned on me. The flowers and pictures and... She died? I ran to class glad that kid bothered to tell me what it was. When I walked in the room I went to my usual seat and kind of just blanked out the entire class. I paid no attention until that stupid idiot of a teacher bothered to ask me something. "Gaz? Are you going to go to lunch?" he said as he gestured towards the door. I got up silently and went to the cafeteria without a single rude remark to him. Not a word. Even he looked worried. "Are you okay?" Zim asked as he pretended to eat human food. I guess I looked a little off. "She's dead..." I said remembering our conversation. It had shocked me that someone like her would be insightful. But it really helped me. And now she is dead, and I don't even know how. "Yeah... The Zita-beast correct? Mrs. Bitters informed us of her... Departure." he pretended to chew and swallow. "We got a new student that now sits in her spot." I was startled at this. "Hope she's not like Tak." I said chewing my sandwich. "First of all the student is a Boy. And he is human. His name is Todd." I still wasn't reassured, new kids at this school were usually bad news. But I guess I was still a bit jittery about the whole Zita-thing and being more paranoid than necessary. "Does anyone know how she...left?" I asked but Zim shook his head. "All we know is her whole family disappeared and that Todd's family moved in their old house." he said as he gathered up his trash. "But he's really jittery, he says he has a talking teddy-bear and his only friend from 'back home' that isn't a murderer or imaginary is the anti-Christ" Zim then went and threw his trash away, but threw the full milk carton at my brother's head. "Cool" I said as I looked at my skull necklace. A murderer and the Anti-Christ would be fun people to have at a party. "I really wonder how Zita... Is that him?" I gestured towards the boy sitting alone. Or rather, he was alone until my stupid brother started bothering him. The boy had very big eyes that had purple circles, black hair, a purple tee shirt with the same smiley on Dib's shirt and a look on his face that screams 'I'm afraid of everything'. "Yeah.." Zim said as he stopped paying attention. "I'm going to tell Dib to leave him alone" I said as I got up and walked over to the stranger being pestered by my brother. "Dib leave this kid alone" I said as I walked up to the table and sat down. No one dared stop me. "But Gaz, he has seen DEATH!" dib screamed and went a little crazy. Soon he was back to 'normal'. Well, dib-normal. He looked like he was about to say something but I stared at him until he gave up and walked away. "Hi I'm Todd," the shaking boy said in a scared voice that suited him. "I'm Gaz. What was my idiot of a brother bothering you about?" he was hesitant and I gave him a death stare. "SQUEE!" he squealed. "Hah. I like that better than Todd. Your Squee." I said as he had that De Ja Vu look on his face. "That's what Nny called Me." he muttered and I could barely hear it. I didn't want to get into this kid's life story, so I decided to get up and go back to Zim. "Kay well nice chat bye" I walked off. I was still off focus because of the whole Zita-thing, but I had to get on with it. I mean really, I barely knew her. But she really was nice... Hmm. The world lost one of its few nice people.

A/N

Is this a good way to continue? Or should I completely obliterate this story line and do something different? And this wont be much of a crossover, just Squee and any references already used (Nny may make an appearance). But if no one tells me not to, I will continue the story this way... :)


	13. Chapter 13

Attatchments13

A/N

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty, that's when the hunger really hits me. Your little heart goes pitter-patter; I want your liver on a platter!

-Zim POV-

The new earth child seemed human, but was far to scared to be a threat even if he were Irken. I didn't like the way he stared at my love-pig though. Gaz was MINE not his. But I dismissed this and continued to class. "Todd, when did Christopher Columbus sail the ocean blue?" bitters singled out the new child. The question seemed to terrify him, and he simply made the 'Squee' noise he often makes. "That's a horrible answer," she said as she turned and wrote 1492 on the board. The child had a sigh of relief as he saw the answer. At the end of the day there was an announcement calling Gaz and Todd to the office. I being the over-protective alien I am sent a camera with the boy so I could see what was to unfurl. What I watched intrigued me.

'The hallway.

The office.

Gaz goes up to the horribly ugly horrendous office worker.

She hands her a piece of paper and a disk.

Gaz talks back and tries to not take it.

She sees something on the paper and scurries off.

Todd walks up but is not seen by the office lady.

"Todd Casil!" she yells and looks down.

She hands him a red piece of paper and a package.

A look of horror appears on his face.

He runs fast away'

When the child came back to our classroom he looked so scared it was scary. He was shaking as e held the note and package. Soon the final bell rang and I ran to go talk to Gaz. Though I was curious as to what was inside of the boy's package, I was more likely to get information on Gaz's little surprise. "Zim its from Zita" she said as she showed me the note.

"Dear Gaz.

By the time you read this I probably will have been murdered. The murderer let me right this note. I sent with this some information that may prove useful in some way. I know I don't know you very well but you trusted me so I place trust in you.

Yours truly,

Zita."

I read this aloud as Gaz stared at the disk. "We need to see what is on this. Come over my place tonight?" she said as she walked away. "Ok!" I called after her. This really seemed important to her. I truly wondered why on my walk home from school. Gaz for some reason left without me so I was forced to go alone. It seemed Zita's murder had really affected her today. She was almost determined to find out what happened. I was determined to help her with this; it appeared she would be unsettled until she at least knew what had happened to Zita. From what I knew, Zita didn't even know Gaz, but apparently I was wrong. As I got ready to go to Gaz's house, GIR decided it would be the perfect time to go crazy about waffles or some other nonsense. "BUT YOU NEEDS TO TRY THEM!"

He yelled, holding out a plate stacked with a waffle, a waffle that was bright green, a waffle with minimoose in it, and a waffle with a picture of Gaz in it. "Throw that away. I'm sure the trash can wants to eat It." that may be the only thing that wanted to eat it. He did but then came right in front of me. "Umm... Gir?" I looked down at the robot. "Yes mastah?" he said as he stared at me as if he wasn't in my way. "Move" I grabbed him and moved him but he latched onto my arm. "You want to come see Gaz?" I said as I realized what this was about. "UH-HUH!" he said as he smiled a huge smile at me. "Fine." I said as I had him follow me out the door. Hope Gaz wouldn't mind the crazy robot in a Dog costume. Oh-well...


	14. Chapter 14

Attatchments14

A/N

My heart booms at the speed of light, but the exit signs always in my mind always in my sight. I can say that I really want to stay, but the devil inside always wins the fight always gets his way.

-Gaz POV-

I couldn't wait for Zim to get to my house. I really wanted to look at the Disk Zita left me, but I was afraid to look at it without someone being there. And the person coming was more of an Alien then a person. I was sitting on the couch with the disk and my laptop on my lap when the doorbell rang. Then I heard banging, almost like he was banging something metal against the door. I heard Zim yell. "Hey guys!" I said as I opened the door, Zim was hitting Gir in the head as Gir was singing. I smirked as Zim kicked Gir out of the doorway and walked in. The robot followed behind him. I waved the disk next to Zim's head and he said, "Well, are we going to read this thing?" we ran to the couch where my lap top was and put the disk in. It took FOREVER to load because it was a huge file. "Look it's opening!" I pointed out as I brought Zim's attention back to my screen. The words 'Profiles' 'Settings' and 'Note' were displayed in bright Red, with a black background. "I'm going to pick profiles first" I said as I clicked on it. Then came a list of names. "This thing has information on each one of the pathetic humans!" Zim said as he stood up. "It even has you" if clicked on Zim.

"Age: Unknown

Mentality: Fairly Crazy

Species: Irken

Personality: Evil, Stupid, Alien, And Trying-to-fit-in

Class: Bitters

Cause of mental status: Dib"

As I read this aloud Zim's Mouth opened wide. "How did she know..?" his breathing became heavy as he sat down. "Click on Dib's" Zim pointed to my brother's name.

"Age: 12

Mentality: Seemingly Crazy

Species: Humanoid

Personality: OCD, Perfectionist, Determined, Wants-to-fit-in

Class: Bitters

Cause of Mental Status: Zim"

Zim read this one aloud. "Humanoid?" he questioned. "I don't know... Maybe we are experiments. I don't care, she knew Dib wasn't Crazy!" I replied as I pointed to the words 'Seemingly Crazy'. This seemed too weird. Dib was crazy, but she is right in the way it is not mental. "Click on yours" Zim said.

"Age: 11

Mentality: Sane

Species: Humanoid

Personality: Evil, Non-Caring, Cold, Very Minimal Love.

Class: Howard.

Cause of Mental Status: N/A"

I could barely believe how much she knew about all of us. "She knew everything," I said as I clicked on other people's files. I was a little startled to see Todd was in there.

"Age: 12

Mentality: Permanently Scarred

Species: Human

Personality: Terrified, Haunted, Somewhat Insane,

Class: Bitters

Cause of Mental Status: Johnny C."

I read this aloud as Zim got a confused look on his face. "Who is Johnny C?" he said, as he looked right at me. "Lets see" I clicked on the file labeled 'Johnny 'Nny' C'.

"Age: 24

Mentality: Psycho-Murderer

Species: Human under control of psycho-ness.

Personality: Murderer who never gets caught.

Class: N/A

Cause of mental status: Unknown"

This one scared me. Some random dude scared Squee info being the way he is now. But who was he? "Zim, this guy sounds like bad news" Zim nodded. "He killed Zita. Why else would she try to send this to me?" I made the connection and it all made sense. This Nny guy murdered Zita and when she was about to be killed she somehow sent this to me so I could figure out her murder! "It makes sense, but we can't jump to conclusions." I hated that he made sense. I HATE when he does that. "Then we'll talk to Squee." I said, "He knows about this guy" Zim shook his head in disapproval as I made

My suggestion. "I don't like him. He's weird" Zim crossed his arms. "Yeah... Cuz you aren't weird at all," I hissed. I couldn't believe he was being like this! This may be the only way we can figure out what happened to Zita. "Since when do you even know Zita?" he said as he picked a sleeping Gir of the floor. "That's none of your business," I said as I led Zim to the door. "Whatever. See you tomorrow" he left with Gir and I could breath. "I'm soooo going to talk to Squee about this" I said as I took my laptop upstairs to my room. Soon enough I was asleep.

A/N

Umm... Yeah. Even though there is some cross-over stuff in here I'm keeping it as invader Zim Cuz its mostly Zim.


	15. Chapter 15

Attatchments15

A/N

DONT KILL ME!

-Squee POV-

This whole new school was weird. I was terrified of the teacher. The other kids creeped me out. But that one girl... Gaz I think, she... I don't know. There was something about her. Something that reminded me of someone I wanted to forget. Nny. She had that same look on her face. But anyways, I was shocked to get a package at school. But I was more terrified to see who it was from. "Oh my god..." I said as I finally looked at what I had gotten at school. I was in my new room sitting on the bed with Shmee. The note was written on paper that was blood red. I feared that it might even be bloody paper, but I had to read it anyways.

"Dear Squeegee,

I see you moved.

Hmm... Took me a while to find your new school. Don't tell the people there about me... They might not like me very much and I don't want those asswholes to judge me like the ones that live in our town do. I will be dropping in on you every now and then, so see you soon!

-NNY"

I almost pee-ed my pants reading that. I should expect it of Johnny, but I wish I didn't have to. My Dad had to move to this town because of work, and for some reason this house had suddenly been for sale. I feared Nny killed the previous owners, but I couldn't stop him. Next I decided to open the package also from Nny. I ripped the paper and saw a portrait of a girl. Wait-Gaz. She looked pissed. Beneath it was a knife. There was a note that stated

"Kill her with this-I want her gone" I wondered why he sent me this; he knew I wouldn't kill anything or anyone. I picked up the knife and saw there was something below it. It was a portrait of Gaz's brother. "But... Why?" A photograph of Gaz, Dib and Zim, Gaz was watching as dib and Zim where fighting. Gaz and dib were circled. "What does this mean?" I said out loud as I put all the things on the bed. "What do you think?" I lifted up Shmee. No answer.. He hadn't been talking to me since we moved. Maybe that was a good thing... I don't know. But then I heard the doorbell ring. Dad was busy and mom was probably drunk, so I went to open the door. I was shocked to see "Gaz, hi.." I said as she walked in my house without asking. "Bring me to your room. We need to talk," she said as she stared at me impatiently, as though we should already be in my room. "This way.." I said as I walked up to my room silently. Luckily I had put all the pictures away, and only Shmee remained on my bed. "So what do you want to talk about?" I smiled. She frowned as she pushed Shmee to the floor and set down her laptop. She opened it and I saw Nny. "No... Where did you get that?" I saw that she had a whole file on him. "Zita. The one whose family owned this house yesterday. She somehow got this to me before she was killed by him" she gestured towards Nny. "I..." I didn't know what to say. "What was in your package? That you got in the office. Was it from him?" she was very demanding, but I was terrified. I nodded my head and went go get the things. "M..Me...? Wh-" I interrupted her. "Have you ever seen Nny? Or.." I went off into thought. Nny generally targeted people who bugged him and their friends and family. "My Dad maybe?" she said. I wondered why her dad would have bothered Nny. "Whose your dad?" she answered quickly. "Professor Membrane" she muttered. Yep, scientists bothered Nny. "Probably. But... I don't know why he wanted me to kill you" I showed her the little piece of paper. "I don't know either," she said as she leaned closer. I don't think she meant to. But I did when I leaned closer. Our faces were inches apart. I felt really hot. My face was probably bright red. But I don't know why I did what I did. But I kissed her. She pulled away after a few seconds. "I'm.." I started but she grabbed her Laptop and stormed off. She was scary angry, I'm surprised she didn't slap, punch, kick, or physically assault me in anyway. I had a feeling I wouldn't be so lucky tomorrow.

A/N

Umm... yeah.. Squee POV may happen but only when I need to Cuz Zim or Gaz wouldn't be there when some stuff happens... So yeah. Probably not again… im unsure though.


	16. Chapter 16

Attatchments16

A/N

True love hurts well this could almost kill me; young love murder that is what this must be!

-Gaz POV-

HE KISSED ME! I wanted to talk to him and he kissed me. Boys were NEVER attracted to me until now, when I have a boy friend. I was storming down the street on the way home. It wasn't a far walk but it started raining when I left Squee's house. This made the walk oh-so-unpleasant. I wanted to kill something. But at least I know that a murderer is after me. And my boyfriend. And my brother. And e already killed one of the few nice people in the world. Eventually I got home and just stormed upstairs. Dib tried to talk to me, since I was coming home late at night. I just ignored him. But he actually came up to my door and knocked I let him in. "Gaz... Why are you so angry? Like right now-not in general" he said, fumbling his words. "Stupid people. Why do you care?" I had to have an attitude with this idiot. "Well.. I was wondering what you got at the end of the day when they-" I interrupted. "None of your business" I tried to slam my door but he put his foot in the way. "Seriously. Gaz I really need to know. Does this involve me? Or Dad? Please just tell me!" he said as he tried to get in my room. "If you just let me and Zim handle it you and I wont get hurt. But if you butt in we all might die" I said to get him to go away. It worked. I went and lied down on my bed. I just looked at random files of people until I passed out. The next morning was quiet. Dib stayed out of my business and left me alone. Zim walked me to school. Everything was normal. When we were all in homeroom the stupid announcements went on.

"Attention Students-SCHOOL DANCE! Attendance is mandatory, so everyone get a date and come or be a pathetic looser!" the class cheered at this stupid information. I groaned. At least I had a boyfriend-it would be tolerable. Mr. Elliot passed out fliers about the dance. It was in two days. Ugh. School was uneventful until lunchtime. I ran to my table, desperate to get out of the stupid classroom. "So Gaz, will you go to the dance with me?" Zim asked while sitting down next to me. "Do I have a choice?" we laughed. It was...nice. But I was still weary from last night's discovery. And the kiss. Squee looked even more terrified today than ever. I stared at him with an evil eye and he whimpered in fear. I was soooo pissed at him. I really wanted to kill him. But I held my anger back so I could get on with life. It never happened in my mind. I saw that Squee got up and came to sit across from me at the table. "Gaz..." he said as he stared at me. I just looked at him. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me.. But you cant just pretend you don't know about Nny!" he practically yelled. "I know a murderer is after me. But you know I have Zim and Dib there for me, and I don't need you!" I was really getting pissed off. Zim tried to calm me down but I ignored him. "I DIDNT MEAN TO KISS YOU SO JUST STOP YELLING!" Squee yelled as he hid under a table. Why did he have to bring up kissing me? "He did what?" you could practically see fire in Zim's eyes. "Calm yourself. I left right away" I said in my failed attempts to calm Zim down. "Why didn't you tell me?" he looked like he was going to cry when he looked at me. "Cuz it wasn't a big deal." I said trying to make it not be a big deal. By now lunch was over. "Hey look! Its time to go back to class!" I said as I ran back to my classroom. "Gaz you're late" I growled at Mr. Elliot... He shut up. God I hate Squee.

A/N

Teehehe I b evil:)


	17. Chapter 17

Attatchments17

A/N

Every night we're bound to go out, waking up on a different couch till the next night, on the next flight. Yah I guess we're doing alright.

-Zim POV-

I couldn't believe that scardey cat boy kissed my love pig. How dare he mess with the property of ZIM? And why didn't she tell me? All these questions raced through my head as I walked into class. Oh how I wish Zita was behind me instead of that stupid fool. "ZIM! I know what you did to my sister!" Dib yelled as he stood on a chair. "You'd probably be more interested in what he did to your sister," I pointed to Squee. "Actually. You would want to know that a murderer is after you, dib, and your entire family. Squee!" Todd blurted that out and then hid under his desk. "You didn't brainwash her?" dib asked me. "Of course not" Dib then came to a conclusion. "THATS WHY SHE WAS SO MAD LAST NIGHT!" Dib actually went and sat in his seat. He sat there calmly thinking. I sat there ready to kill something. Squee was in fetal position under his desk.

Soon the day was over and I had calmed down a bit. I really wanted to talk to Gaz about it though. "Gaz I.." I paused when I saw she was talking to that filthy Squee creature. He handed her the package he ha gotten the day she go hers. She yelled at him, which made me smile, and he ran away. "What is this?" I looked at the package. "Stuff. Proof that whoever murdered Zita is coming after me and Dib next." she said it so calmly it was scary. "Umm... So what are you going to do about it?" I asked her nervously. What if she got killed? How could I live with myself if I knew she was next? She interrupted my thoughts. "Nothing. Squee gave me the knife this Nny guy sent him. I can use it for self defense" she then turned and walked away. How that girl could be so calm and still while talking about murder and death still amazes me. I then went and walked home alone. She had a habit of going ahead of me now. But I really didn't mind. It was nice to have some alone time. But sadly my little walk home was to short and GIR had already started throwing cupcakes at everything. "Uggh" I groaned and sat down. There was a cupcake where I sat. "COMPUTER!" I yelled. "What?" my computer was very impatient. "Where could I acquire a Tuxedo?" I asked this quite seriously but the computer started cackling up. "What is so funny? TELL ME!" I yelled and grabbed one of the nearby screens. "Are you going on a" chuckle "Date?" then there was more laughter. "Its a mandatory school dance." I stomped my foot on a wire to agitate him. "Ill order one..." computer's screens then turned off. "Good." I sat down again this time in a cupcake free seat and yelled at GIR for doing things he shouldn't do. The phone rang. I picked it up. "GIR GET THAT PIG OUT OF HERE! Hello?" I said into the phone. I heard Gaz's laugh. "Whoa there. Calm down. I like pigs" she still had a giggle to her voice. "Yes. Yes. So what's up?" I usually didn't use the phone; I wonder how she got the number... "Not much besides the dance. Its tomorrow, have you gotten something to wear?" she didn't sound like she cared, but the small girly side of her wanted to make sure I was at least presentable. "I have ordered a Tux!" I was excited. "Ok. Well I searched online for that guy who Squee said probably murdered Zita-there is some pretty messed up stuff" she took a breath. "Ill show you at school tomorrow." she said. "Okay." then the line was quiet. "Bye" she said and hung up. By the time I said bye she was already off. I just realized I had never been to a dance before. Uh-oh...

A/N

Umm... Yeah. This story is longer than I thought it was going to be. But OH WELL!


	18. Chapter 18

Attatchments18

A/N

I just hope some people see, there's nothing that I'm trying to be. Let me just stop all the sh*t talk. I know I'm the new b*tch on the block.

*THERE IS SWEARING-beware*

This chapter covers a lot of stuff...

-Gaz POV-

The next morning I was actually kind of excited. When I woke up I looked at my closet door, which had the black and purple dress I'd be wearing to the dance. I actually liked it. But I knew I had to go to school before the dance. When I finally got there (after a boring talk with Zim about god knows what) I was actually relived. Everyone was excited for the dance, not just me. "Gaz. Hello...?" One of the kids in my class waved a hand in front of my face. "What the fu..." I was stopped by a stern look. I rolled my eyes. "What?" my attention returned to the child. "You were called to the office along with your crazy brother. "Oh okay" I walked to the office and met dib along the way. "Wonder what its about..." he tried to start conversation. I didn't respond. "Children your father has been reported missing. Go back to class." the office lady dismissed us. "I wonder where he is. Don't you Gaz?" Dib always had to be curious about everything. "I don't really care." sadly, that was true. Not that I didn't care about dad, but I don't really care where he is. He's professor membrane. He can take care of himself. When I had finally gotten back to class, the bell rang. It was lunchtime! Of course... "So Gaz, why where you and that filthy STINK of a brother called to the office?" Zim asked once again pretending to eat the food. "Dad went missing." I nibbled. "Nothing big" I acted as nonchalant as possible. "Well... Whatever. Tonight is going to be fun." he smiled. "Yeah..." I started to drift... My

Mind created different situations Dad could be in. Soon enough lunch was over. Then school. Then it was time to get ready for the dance. I looked at the clock- it was 6:30. The dance was at 8. I decided it was time to start getting ready. I curled my hair (hot curlers) put on a little makeup. Picked out the perfect converse to wear with the dress, threw it on and looked at a clock. 7:30. Zim should be there any minute. Dib left already (alone) and said he'd meet me there. I heard a knock at the door and saw Zim. "Come Gaz," he gestured towards his voot cruiser, which he tried (failed) to disguise as a car. It still floated. "Nice." I got in with him and we were there in a couple minutes. "This might actually be tolerable!" I walked into the school cafeteria that was all prettied-up. I heard some music start to play. Some Ke$ha song. "EVERY SINGLE NIGHT WE FIGHT TI GET A LIL HIGH ON LIFE!" I heard some chick scream along with the song. I gave her a death stare, she stopped. I almost giggled. More of a snicker, but still any signs of amusement coming from me was a big step. Of course, the dance was fairly usual. Nothing special just our school's attempt at fun. But it was kind of nice. At about 9 Squee walked in looking like a nervous wreck. He stared at me like he wanted to tell me something but the look faded. "Zim, I think there's something wrong with Squee" I mumbled as I saw him mope around. "Uh... Yeah. Probably" Zim wasn't really paying attention to Squee. "I'm going to go talk to him" I said. I wondered why I would even talk to him after the other day, but I needed to know something. Why he was staring at me uneasily. "Hi" I walked up to him and he jumped. "Uh..Hi Gaz" he sounded more nervous than ever. "What's wrong?" I wasn't sympathetic with this question, quite blunt. "N..Nothing" he was stuttering. There was something really wrong. "Lets talk outside" I said as I decided something. I didn't want to slap this kid for lying inside; I'd do it outside. "No! No no no." he was saying this quite fast. I hesitated, but since he wouldn't tell me what was up I made him go outside anyways. "Gaz really. We need to be inside. NOW!" he tried to pull me by the arm. "Oh my god. What is wrong with you? Its nice out" I took a breathe of the fresh spring air. Springy. "He's after you!" I ignored this. "HES IN THE FREAKIN BUSH RIGHT NOW!" he yelled and gestured towards a bush that did seem to be moving a little bit. "Squee. Who...?" I think it dawned on me then and there, but I wanted to be sure. "Nny" that was when Nny jumped out from the bush. He threw a knife towards me but I dodged it. "Your Goddamn father... His whole fucking family should go die." a eerie smile was put on his face. "You are going to leave me alone. Or else" I stood defensively and picked up the knife. "Hah! Yeah I'm so afraid of a little girl." Nny threw another knife that I dodged. "You asswhole." I said as I picked it up. I was angry. I didn't even know where Squee was at that point, but I didn't care. Nny still had one more knife, and this time it hit me. In my leg, I fell down. I looked up at his face, I felt like my life was about to end. I looked over at the woods; I saw a flash of a white lab coat and black hair. Then I looked towards the exit from the cafeteria. Zim and Dib came running with Squee. I looked at the man who could kill me right then and there. Then I looked at my injury. And around then was when I lost consciousness.

A/N

Uhhh yeah. Woohiooo! Poo.


	19. Chapter 19

Attatchments19

A/N

On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright.

*Umm... This story is not over yet... Pooo"

-Zim POV-

When Squee came to get Dib and me nervously I had this bad feeling. Like really really bad. Then when I saw her fresh open wound and the knifes and that man, I panicked. I ran right up to the man, Nny I believe, and punched him in the face. He backed away after that and seemed to watch me pick up Gaz and take her to the nurse's office. I was getting her blood on me, but ii would do anything to protect her. Dib wanted to help but he kind of knew to stay outta my way when I'm nervous like this. "Squee..." Dib turned to the boy who was next to me. We were all seated around Gaz's bed in the infirmary waiting for her to wake up. "What happened?" Dib really wanted facts. "We figured Nny hates your dad for some reason, so he's trying to kill the kids. The two of you. He started with Gaz and is probably coming after you next." Squee seemed a little more relaxed being surrounded by people he could talk to. Dib's face looked like how Squee's usually did, completely horrified. "The two of you are in danger and your father is missing," I said trying to think of an idea. "He's probably dead" Squee said quietly. A pained look came on Dib's face. "He probably is..." it looked like he was going to cry. "We're going to need a place to go, we can't be alone in our house. It would be far to easy for someone to break in," Dib concluded. "You can stay at my new house! There are plenty of empty rooms." Squee smiled. "What about your parents? Wont they get annoyed with more kids living there?" dib was picking at flaws in the plan. "My dad hates me, so he leaves me alone. And my mom is probably to high to notice that I am even there. She thinks I'm in college.." it sounded so sad to hear how this kids life was so horrible. "I think that'd be okay then..." dib said as he looked at his unconscious sister. He obviously forgot that Squee kissed his sister. Or maybe he wanted her to like Squee instead of me. I don't really care. We all sat there in silence staring at Gaz for what seemed like hours. Just as Dib was dozing off Gaz stirred. "D..Dad" she mumbled as her arm moved. Her eyes flew open. "Dad! I saw him" she started repeating this over and over again. "Gaz he's been kidnapped. You know that" dib tried to calm her down. "No. I saw him." she was being very consistent. "Its okay Gaz. Its Okay." I finally calmed her down by taking her hand. "Humph.." she grumbled. "We're going to stay at Squee's house for a while Gaz" dib said as he gestured towards the shy boy. "No! Nny knows where he lives! How can we trust him!" she tried to stand up but I made her go back down. "Gaz, what other choice do we have?" Dib was pleading, not a good sign. "I can stay at Zim's house and you can stay with Squee" she said and looked at me. She knew she would get to do whatever she wanted because she was Gaz. "That should be okay, on my end at least," I said, I mean really, this wasn't up to Dib. It was going to be how Gaz wanted it. "Ok..." Dib grumbled. "You can come visit her whenever you wish" I said to make him feel better. "Oh trust me, I will" Dib said. At least he seemed not quite as, depressed I guess. I don't know what to call it. "So Gaz should probably go to a hospital.." I said as I gestured towards the gauze messily wrapped on her huge gash. The nurse wasn't really that qualified. "That would be a good idea," Dib said as he dialed 911. So it was settled, Gaz would spend the night in the hospital and after live at my base. That night while being alone I set up a bed for her. "WHATS THAT DO? WHATS THAT DO?" Gir yelled as he jumped on the air mattress. "Its for the guest we will be having" I simply said. I wouldn't tell him it was Gaz; he'd get way to excited. It was an anxious night, but soon enough it was Saturday morning and I had to go pick up Gaz. I was really nervous to see her after last night. But I grabbed the voot cruiser keys and headed towards the door.

A/N

Umm... Yeah... That stuff...


	20. Chapter 20

Attatchments20

A/N

Wow. I have written much more than planned. It was supposed to be the 11-chapter thing I wrote in one day... But this story isn't that anymore. But that's ok :3

-Gaz POV-

Waking up in the hospital that morning was weird, I can't recall a time I had been in the hospital because of my own injury. Usually it was picking up Dib. But I was startled to recall the previous night. I know I almost got killed. I know Zim carried me away from the scene. I know it was Nny who almost killed me. And I know I saw dad run through the forest. But last night... They didn't believe me. They think dad is dead. I really wished someone would come get me. I didn't like the smells of a hospital. I knew I would be going to Zim's house, and that's when I began to wonder how that would go. Oh well. I looked at a clock and saw it was 10:00. Hopefully Zim would be here soon. I kind of just closed my eyes and rested until I heard footsteps. "Hi Gaz" I heard the alien say quietly. Almost as if he was unsure weather he should wake me or not. "Hey" my eyes snapped open and I sat up. That was when I felt the pain in my leg. I remembered the huge gash. At least now it was properly bandaged. "Are you ready to go?" I chuckled. "Get me the hell outta here" soon enough we were at the base, and Gir was going crazy. But really, if he wasn't it would just be awkward in the base. Zim set up a bed for me in the living room. Gir was on the bed when I got in the house. I was on crutches since I got the gash in my leg. It was annoying, but better than being immobile. "So..." Zim sat down next to the bed. (On the couch) "So..." I said as I situated myself on the bed. "What really went on?" Zim asked me, with worry in his voice. "I don't know. I dodged but he got me, and I saw my dad. He was running away from Nny. He must have been held captive or something..." I continued on "Gaz, if you saw him run away wouldn't he be back by now?" of course Zim had to be logical. "He might be back for all we know! Or maybe he was re-captured.." I wasn't sure on any of that, just that I saw dad. "Gaz you probably imagined it" I decided to drop the subject; me being stubborn with Zim would get me nowhere. "Whatever. When am I going back home?" I wanted to know. I wanted my GS2. "I don't know..." Zim looked off. "When can I go there and get my Game Slave?" I said angrily. I was going to be really mad if I couldn't get my GS2. "In a few days probably, but we're going to wait until we can meet up with Dib. He has the keys" I was unhappy about the answer, but it was better than nothing. "Fine." I closed my eyes and laid back. "I'll leave you alone..." he said. He struggled to get the remote away from Gir, but when he did he gave it to me. "Thanks" I turned on the television. The angry monkey show. Gir jumped up and sat next to me to watch the show. I just sat and thought about everything. It was Saturday, so I still had a day before school. Before the children at school would be able to go about their lives without worrying about me trying to kill them. But its not that bad, id be able to just lay low at school. That night was boring. I fell asleep but it was hard since I heard Zim moving about the house, or, as he likes to call it 'base', all night. Sunday morning was uneventful, as was the afternoon. But just before 8:00 I got a call from Dib.

"Hi Gaz"

"Hey."

"How's Zim's house?"

"Fine. Squee's?"

"Boring. So when do you guys want to meet up?"

"As soon as we can"

"After school tomorrow?"

"Sure. That sounds good. Hey dib.."

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe I saw dad?"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No. Do you believe me?"

"I..I'm pretty sure Dad's dead. Squee says Nny doesn't typically do hostages."

"But I saw him."

"Gaz, you probably just imagined it."

"No I didn't!"

I slammed the end button and almost yelled out in frustration. Zim was looking at me from the doorway, looking pretty scared. "What?" I yelled at Zim. "Nothing.. Nothing" he said as he turned around. I was in a bad mood and it was hard to sleep that night. But it wasn't too hard. But the next morning was what I was dreading, school.

A/N

Yeah. Not too much more of this story.. Maybe...


	21. Chapter 21

Attatchments21

A/N

Blah Blah Blah. This story isnt gonna be much longer, i think...

-Zim POV-

I knew she didnt want to go to school but i thought it would be best. I got her up and drove her in the cruiser, she didnt want to walk on her leg even in the crutches. Which was understandable. "Zim i know i saw him" i knew exactly what shebwas talking about, her dad. "Im fairly certain you imagined it" was all i'd say. She was starting to be a little crazy about that. She seemed less angry at people and more angry that people wont belive her. "Why do you care so much?" i was wondering this. "Because i know i saw him. He's not dead! Or at least he wasnt that night" she wouldnt explain anymore. Soon enough we were at the dreaded Skool building and i brought her to her class. Then went to mine. Squee and Dib both weren't there, which worried me. But about halfway through class, just before lunch actually, the two boys walked in. "Your Late" bitters growled at them. "Sorry, Dogs" Squee lifted up an arm and sure enough a puppy was eatjng it. The class laughed. "No i am not turning into meat again..." Dib looked at me when he said this. I was relieved at that. "Whatever. Go sit untill lunch" bitters said as she slipped into the shadows. After a few minutes it was lunch so we all left the room. "What happened with the..." Dib inturuprlted me mid-sentence. "I had a sandwich in my bag, and squee had one to. They were brutal..." Dib wandered off in thought. I didnt want go get to much into detail. Besides, by then we were at the cafeteria. I went to where Gaz was sitting solemnly. "So we're gonna go to your house after school and get your stuff." I tried to start conversation. "Yeah whatever" she seemed more angry than usual. "What's wrong?" i poked my food with a spork and it moved to the left four inches. Great... "No one belives me" she said once again. Why was she so adament about this? "Its okay... Maybe you did see him." I sucked at comforting. "You dont belive that. No one does." she said and got up. "Where you going?" she ignored me and threw her stuff away. "No where" she said and sat back down. I sighed. She was being very stubborn, so it was no use trying to talk to her about it. She would ignore me or yell at me. "Dib!" i heard her yell to her brother. She signaled her brother to come over to our table. He brought Squee with him. "What?" he sat down. "After school today?" he nodded his head. I knew what they were talking about, but maybe i didnt. I dont know. "Do you belive i saw dad?" she asked him again. "No." Dib flinched when he said that, expecting the punch that came a few seconds later. She sighed. "Whatever. I just want this day to be over" she closed her eyes and sighed again. "Dont we all" squee said tensly. He was just agreeing so he wouldnt get punched. It worked for the moment. "I'll see you guys after school. We'll meet at home" she grabbed her crutches and got up. She hobbled away back to class. We all went back to class wventually.

A/N

Umm yeah. Stuffypoopoo:)


	22. Chapter 22

Attatchments22

A/N

Uhh POOPERZ

-Gaz POV-

The school day was boring and ended pretty fast. I was already on my way to my house when Zim caught up with me. "So Gaz.." he started. I interrupted. "What? Do you think I'm crazy to?" I snapped at him. All during class after lunch people were calling me crazy for seeing someone dead. Some horrible kids even compared me to dib. "Of course not!" he was caught off guard by that. "Right" I walked faster. After some walking we were back at my house. Dib and Squee were already there. "Lets get this over with" I grabbed the keys to the house from dibs hand. And I went up to the door. I put the key in and walked in. The house seemed normal. But I walked in more and saw something on the ground, a black headband. I heard a rustling upstairs. "Guys come here!" I yelled as I started up. "Gaz where are you..?" dib called as he ran in. I was halfway up the stairs. "Who's there?" I called as I continued up. No response. I still heard rustling. I walked down the hallway and my door was open. I stepped in. "Help me" The girl whispered. She was in a white dress. She had long light purple hair. And she was covered in Dirt. She looked like he hadn't eaten in a while, and had been running away from something. "I didn't know where to go... My house had been sold after he killed mom and Dad and" it still hadn't clicked who this girl was. She looked a lot like... No. She was dead... But. "Zita?" I stepped closer. "Gaz please help me" It was her! I ran over to her. "What happened?" she just shivered and grabbed my hand. She dragged me to a window and pointed down. "He's waiting for me. He is using me to get your things to use as bait. Please help me." I saw the man who had tried to kill me. Nny. "Come with us and you'll be safe." I said as I gestured towards the door. "But what if He finds me?" she was terrified. "He wont" she was reassured enough to follow. "Dib we need to get out of here now" I said, he was shocked to see Zita. "Lets go to the base" Zim said as he helped me down the stairs. "Whatever. We just need to get the hell outta here." I said quickly. We ran (Hobbled in my case) until we were safe inside Zim's base. I could tell Dib wanted to expose everything in this place, but he pretended not to care. "So how are you alive?" Dib asked as we sat around a table. "Well... That horrible man saw me and bound and gagged me. He brought me my mom and dad to his house. He killed them

Right away. Then he interrogated me. He thought I was you, and tried to kill me. When I told him I wasn't Gaz he asked if I knew who Gaz was. I pointed you out and at that dance he tried to kill you! But I ran away. He found me though and is using me to find you and your brother" she spoke to me very fast and nervously. I wished she would just calm down but I understood why she wouldn't. "So you didn't see your Father, you saw Zita" Zim said gesturing to her white dress. "I suppose. But the flash of black hair..." I started but dib interrupted. "It doesn't matter. All we know is that we are in danger. We need to stick together" Dib pounded his fist on the table. "Wait a second..." I muttered. "What?" Dib quickly responded. "Where's Squee?"

A/N

IM A BUFF BABY THAT CAN DANCE LIKE A MAN!


	23. Chapter 23

Attatchments23

A/N

Really really short chapter

-Squee POV-

I couldn't go with them. I couldn't when I knew what was going to happen. Nny had to be near by, so I searched. Soon enough (after stepping in poison ivy) I found him crouched in a bush. "Nny" I stepped towards the monster who was probably the only person who really cared about me. "SqueeGee!" He yelled and gave a creepy smile. "Why?" I frowned. I looked at the knife in his hand and I knew who was its next target. He followed my gaze and tried to explain. "I need the Blood! For the wall! That monster will be free again if I don't!" he tried to make me understand what was going on in his head. "But why do you have to do this? Don't you hate humans? And why does it have to be Gaz?" He realized what I meant. I cared about the fact he was killing people, and I didn't think it was reasonable. But he knew all I really cared about was Gaz. "Her Father. He Always called me Crazy, even Wacky once." he cringed at that word and started rating. "The Professor always thought he was better than the rest of us. He always fucking thought I was some psychopath! WELL NOW I FUCKING AM!" he threw the knife on the ground in frustration. "HIS KIDS ARE JUST AS BAD!" he yelled this in my face. I knew this was his usual behavior, but it seemed different. Almost, Familiar. Like someone had said all this before.

**Why? Why can't he just accept me? He always thinks I'm some crazy person. The professor, err Dad was never there for me when I needed him**

I remembered Dib talking about his dad last night. He seemed to treat a lot of people like they were insane. In Johnny's case he was correct, but not in Dib's. "Johnny please don't! They both actually remind me of the not insane parts of you." I yelled as I stared him right in the eye. "You don't understand! That horrible professors kids-" I cut him off there. "Feel the same way. Dib said almost the same thing you just said about him. And Gaz? She hates everything except that one Alien. There lives suck too!" I told him. Johnny almost laughed. "So you think that's a horrible life? Try being RIDUCULED FOR EVERY FUCKING THING YOU DO!" He picked up his knife and looked at it. I couldn't bear to think what he wanted to do with it to the people I actually like. "That's School for Dib" I told him. "Well I don't care! I'm going to go kill their father now, bye" and with that Nny walked off. I ran up to him and put my hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving. "Don't. Touch. Me." he whispered through clenched teeth. "Don't kill him," I whispered back. "Ill does what I fucking want." He turned around with the knife and stabbed my side. "Squee" was all I could manage to get out. I collapsed on the ground in a puddle of blood. I saw Johnny Drop the knife in my blood and a look of panic came upon his face. "No..." he whispered. That's when things got blurry. I felt like I was being carried. And then I passed out.

A/N

Urhfhhjsksnddbdn


	24. Chapter 24

Attatchments24

A/N

Poopiededodo.

I need to write longer chapterrrssss:(

-Gaz POV-

"Oh.. He better not be hurt!" I said as I ran towards my old house. Well, more of a Hobble than a run because of my stupid injury. Dib was close behind me. Zim had stayed with Zita at the base so she wouldn't have to see or deal with Nny again. At least not today.

"I don't know Gaz, I just don't know." we had just gotten to the house when I made a noise that reminded me of Squee's 'Squee'. There was fairly large puddle of blood with a bloody knife near by, on the sidewalk, in front of our house.

"Squee! Where is he?" I looked around and saw no one except for my brother. Dib bent down and picked up the knife. "Johnny C" he read the engraving.

"Johnny must have taken him." dib concluded.

"But he'll KILL him! And Dad!" I yelled. I was frustrated and hurt and upset and didn't know what to do.

"Well what do we do?" I asked solemnly.

"What can we do? I mean, Nny could have taken Squee anywhere. And he might be dead!" I didn't want this kid to be dead. I really didn't want him to be dead.

"Well... How about we go to that Nny guy's House!" I said. This was a risky idea, but worth a shot.

"Okay, but maybe we should tell Zim and Zita what we're doing?" Dib just had to be logical.

"Ugh. Zim would freak out. I think we should just go." I looked at dib and he was nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay. But how do we find the house?" Another logical question. I hate logic.

"All I know is its number 777. And I think Squee said there were a lot of Keep Out signs and stuff like that." wow. That was a vague description but it'd have to do.

"Okay. But..." dib started. I gave him an angry stare and he stopped his question and gave up on the thought. I smirked. We started walking towards the corpse-infested house, 777. Since we didn't really know where it was, we were searching for hours.

"Gaz, Zim is probably thinking we got kidnapped or something." Dib said, again with the logic.

"So? We are fine and that's what matters," I said sharply. I really didn't want to get Zim involved. He would be to freaked.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. Hey look at that!" dib pointed to a house with the number 777 on a sign in front. There was s sign that said "Keep Off, its impolite to walk on the dead" and things like that/

"Are you sure we should be here?" Dib was panicking.

"Yes." I walked up to the door where there was a sigh that said "Knock me, I dare you" I did. There was no answer at first. I knocked again and the door flew open. No one was in sight but I heard a sound. It sounded almost like crying. "C'mon dib!" I called to my terrified brother. He slowly came.

I followed the sound and it led me to a room on the second floor. When I opened the door I saw someone crying.

"Gaz where are you...?" Dib said as he walked up behind me.

"Who is...?" Dib started but then a look of realization came upon his face.

A/N

Soooo much more of a crossover now than it used to beeeee. Sorry if that is upsetting butt yah.


	25. Chapter 25

Attatchments25

A/N

Yes, this chapter is from someone's POV we've never heard from. I'm only doing this because Squee was unconscious...this also takes place at the same time as the last chapter, or maybe a little bit before. Whatever. This isn't after it though.

-Nny POV-

What the Fuck did I do? I hurt Squee! Little Squee Gee! He was all bloody Cuz of me being a fucked up violent asswhole! UGH! I had picked up the Boy, who really did weigh less than a cheeseburger, and carried him to my house. I stayed with him until he woke up. "Johnny! What the?" he looked at his injury. Not too bad. But kinda bad. "I'm sorry. I panicked!" that was the best reasoning I could come up with. "You need to stop this! You can't keep killing everyone that makes you mad!" Hah. Like that would ever happen. "Its not under my control anymore." I knew tha was true. "Just not them. Please!" he was starting to be pathetic. "Ill kill whoever the fuck I want to kill!" this I screamed. "Then kill me. Kill me instead of them." I could never do that to Squee! Never! "No! No I can't do that." was all I said. "Why not? You can kill everyone else in the world and not me? Are you trying to torture me? So I have to watch all of them die?" why did Squee have to take this so seriously? I just needed the blood. Damnit.

'Johnny Johnny! Kill the boy. Do it.'

Uh-oh. I looked past Squee and saw Reverend Meat. Shit. "No! I cant!" I yelled at the plastic.

'But Johnny, what use is he to you?'

"More use than you are you piece of Shit!" I stood up and went to the Burger-holding statue. "I'm tired of you fucking telling me what to do!" I screamed at it. Squee looked at me funny.

'But Johnny, if you get him out of the way no one will stop you when you kill the Membranes.'

I shook my head. "But what if he's right? What if I shouldn't do this?" I knew that I shouldn't but that damn professor really pissed me off. And I don't care how miserable his kids are,

They are going to be just like him.

'The boy knows nothing of your suffering. And all because of that fucking professor. Do away with them all!'

I looked at the doughboy and then turned back to Squee. Then I left that room. I locked the door so Squee wouldn't be able to escape. I didn't want to kill him, he wasn't a bad person. But he was stopping me from getting rid of the professor. I walked down the hall to the room where Professor Membrane was being held.

"Have you no mercy?" He said as I opened the door. "No. You deserve to die. But I deserve to more." I said to the man. He was sitting in the corner looking at the room. I stood in front of him. "So why don't you kill yourself?" he looked serious when he asked this. "Been there, done that. Turns out Hell is actually worse than here. But they do make yummy bagels." the man in front of me looked at me strangely as I said this. He stood up to look me in the eye. "I don't care what you do to me, just don't hurt my children." I smiled. "That was precisely what I intended to do, well, the hurt your children as well as you part. But I have a sudden change in plans." I continued. "Your Children have done nothing to me so I shall spare them. But not because they did nothing to me. But because Squee has a certain fondness for your daughter. I shall not kill you either." the professor sighed in relief. "But you must kill me." I know I already died, but that was I killing myself. Maybe if I get killed by someone else, I wont come back. "But Nny, I don't want to kill you." I was shocked. Most of my victims wanted me to be dead. "But why?" I was truly wondering this. "Because I don't think its right for me to kill another being." the professor had a good reason. "Okay. Ill kill you then!" I smiled and picked up a bat and a knife. "Which way?" I smiled even more. "STOP!" I turned to see Squee holding a knife. "Squeegee what are you..." but he threw the knife. I ducked but the professor was to slow. It got him in the arm. "SQUEE!" Squee Squeed. He ran up to the professor and I panicked. I ran. I ran and ran and ran. Out of my house, into a nearby town. I stopped running there. Why I ran you might ask? Since I didn't do the

Killing, I might get caught for it. I walked around a little neighbor hood and stopped in front of a strange green house. In the window I saw a girl. She had almost been my victim but she ran away while performing a task for me. "Zita." I said as I walked to the door. I rang the bell. And there was a green kid who answered it.


	26. Chapter 26

Attatchments26

A/N

This story is getting confuzzling Cuz lots is going on. I hope this stuff still makes sense. Cuz like, yeah.

-Gaz POV-

"Squee?" I asked as I stepped into the room. Dib was behind me. "I'm Sorry.." was all I heard the boy saying. Repeatedly. I took a closer look and saw that Squee was with someone. Someone who was all bloody and sprawled out across the floor. "DAD!" dib cried and ran to our father. "Dad who did this to you?" Dib was freaking out. "It was" he coughed. "Accident" dad looked at Squee. The kid was shaking and trying to put pressure on the professor's wound but he was loosing too much blood. "Son, Daughter. I want you two to know I love you." oh no. I walked up to him and sat beside him. "Dad please don't let go." I was fighting back tears, but I couldn't cry. I wouldn't let myself. Dib was already crying enough for the both of us. "Gaz, remain Strong. Don't let my leaving be a set back in either you or your brother's lives." dib made a very sad noise. "No! Dad!" Dib said as he grabbed dad's hand. "Son. Its time. I'll be fine." I frowned and looked down. "Please don't go." I whispered to him. He took my hand and looked at me. He smiled. "You look just like your mother." I broke then. I, Gaz membrane, started to cry. "Dad please!" I yelled to him. "I love you two." he smiled and closed his eyes. "No!" Dib yelled. I felt the heartbeat stop. I stayed holding his hand for quite sometime. "You Killed Him!" Dib yelled at Squee. Squee was in a corner crying himself. "Nny Ducked! I didn't mean to" Squee was crying so hard I could barely understand what he was saying but Dib wouldn't let him rest. "Dib Leave him alone. Its not his fault." I stood up solemnly. I held my skull necklace as I spoke. "Dib we need to find Nny and stop him before he does anything else. Squee where did he go?" I turned to Squee when I said this. "He ran when he saw what happened to the professor. I tried to help your dad and I didn't see where Nny went" Squee seemed so ashamed of what happened. My eyes were still somewhat wet. "Lets just, go back to Zim's. Maybe he can help." I said, still frowning. I looked at the blood on my hand from holding Dad. Dib had some on him to. As did Squee. "Come on." I walked out of the room. The boys followed behind me. We walked all the way to Zim's house in a matter of minutes. We got many strange looks as we walked down the sidewalks. We walked up to the door and I rang the bell.

A/N

So sad:( but I almost like writing deaths. Not because of the death, but because of the emotion and how even tough characters can cry! It's OOC without being OOC! WOOHOOOO


	27. Chapter 27

Attatchments27

A/N

Okay. So this chapter takes place after 25 at like the same time as 26.

Pooooo

-Zim POV-

When that killer came to the door of my base, hell I was scared. But Zita was even more so. "Hello." The killer said as he took a step into my base. "I must tell you that an unfortunate accident has happened and I needed to get the hell outta there. So I was walking and I saw that bitch that escaped Me." he looked towards Zita, who was shaking with fear. "I did nothing to you!" she yelled to him. "You put up a fight." he crossed his arms. Ugh. "Is Gaz aright?" I said to him. I was worried for my love-pig. She had left with her brother to search for Squee and they still hadn't comeback.

"Membrane's Girl? I don't know. But the professor isn't looking to good." he looked at his boots when he said this. I understood what he meant. "Did you..." I started to ask but by the look of remorse on his face I knew he didn't. With what his file had said about him, he usually was pleased with his killings, not sad about It. "It was Squee, but he was aiming for me. He missed." I understood enough. I had a feeling Dib was going to be pissed at Squee. Reeeaaallyyy pissed. "I...Meat told me to kill Squee. An Infestation of my own mind wanted me to kill little SqueeGee." he seemed to be talking to himself now, not me. I didn't want to interrupt. "I wish that I could just shut off my crazy. But I cant. I've lost control of my Insanity." It seemed he was done. "I... Why do you kill people?" I looked at him and he smiled. "Well, the reason I do In general is I don't want the wall monster to be free. But there is usually a reason I can come up with for the Individuals." His smile faded. "And the fuckin Doughboys. Mr. Fuck and Phsycodoughboy. They tell me to kill." he looked at me then looked at Zita. "Nail Bunny was the closest thing I had to a voice of reason. But now they're gone. All that's left Is Reverend Meat. He was the one who wanted me to kill Squee." He grabbed a knife from out of what seemed like nowhere and looked at the blade. "Him wanting me to kill the one person I actually have never wanted to kill makes me think." he put the knife away and stared at the TV. "Maybe this is all wrong." He was silent and didn't even move. You could barely see him breathing. "I.." I didn't know what to say. This guy was nuts! He had things talking to him and went killing. "And Devi wont accept my nothingness." he added quietly. I didn't say anything. "You're Crazy!" Zita said from across the room. Apparently she had been listening to. "Your worse than Dib was in fifth grade!" hah. I remember when we were all in the fifth grade. That was the year I came to earth. When we would have Zany adventures and I had crazy schemes.

"Nny I think you should take a seat." I took a chair out for him. "Thank You." he muttered and sat. That was when the doorbell rang. Before I could make it to the door GIR ran to it. I wondered where he had come from; I hadn't seen him in a while. "HI GAZZY!" he yelled once he recognized the purple-haired girl. "HI. Holy shit.." she saw our 'visitor' "WHAT THE FUCK ZIM?" Dib yelled as he pointed to Nny. "Dib shut up. Zim, why is he here?" Gaz was the calm one. "He came to talk." I smiled. Dib was fuming. Squee had walked in silently and had something in his hands. I couldn't tell what it was. "Nny. Why did you ask Dad to kill you?" Nny had a shocked look on his face, as though they weren't supposed to know about that. "Because damn suicide doesn't work. Señor Diablo err.. Satan sent me back. I got fucking shot in the head, by my own doing, and came back. If someone else killed me maybe I'd be able to be done with this shit!" he was really angry now. "I see." Gaz said still in a very calm voice. "Nny I'm afraid that because of your own doings, my father is dead. It Is In-directly your fault. I am wondering one thing though, how is It you've never been caught?" she cocked her head. He shrugged. "I just never did. It doesn't happen." a frown came on Gaz's face. "Well. I guess there isn't much we can really do. If I'm correct, there's more to this than we can comprehend. Nothing we can do." Gaz said this more to Dib than anyone else. "But Gaz," she stooped her stupid brother. "Nny." Squee uttered and stepped forward. "Someone here wants to talk to you." Nny looked up to see what Squee was talking about. "Someone named Shmee." Squee held up a teddy bear that looked old and messed up. It had stitches and rips and a creepy feeling to It. "Shmee. That lint Infested bastard. He's stuffed with pure venom! He has no Idea what I've endured and always at the hands of shit like him." Johnny smiled and so did Squee. "That was the night I first met you. The night we had moved into that stupid house. You were looking for the bactine." Squee said, still holding out the bear. "That's when I still heard nail bunny." he smiled and closed his eyes. "Squee. Please kill me," he said still smiling. "This is what Devi never understood, this happy feeling needs to last. I need to immortalize this moment." he smiled all the while saying this. "Nny I cant." Squee shook his head. Gaz stepped forward. "Nny. Its your fault my father isn't here anymore. I would be glad to be the cause of that happening to you." Dib smiled as his little sister said this. "Okay little girl. Can I just have one phone-call?"

A/N

Umm... This is a real Johnny Chapter. This story is almost over. I may make a sequel someday... But it'd be under a different story. I dunno. I have stories I started a really long time ago and never finished that I should get back to. But I'll finish this first:)


	28. Chapter 28

Attatchments28

A/N

Um. Last Chapter. Sorry bout taking so long for updates. I actually finished this like last month but i forgot to post it... Oh yeah and I'm going to write a sequel. But it wont be for a little while. Ending is really suckish.

-Gaz POV-

"Sure whatever. Get it over with" I said quickly and handed the Maniac in front of me a phone. He dialed the number so fast; it must have been on his mind for quite some time. It ran and he held it to his ear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Squee leave the house. Whatever. "Hello?" he said hurriedly.

"Can I leave a message for her?"

Pause.

"Thank You" he waited and said nothing for a minute or so.

"Hello Devi"

We all heard yelling on the other side. He put it on speaker for us all to hear.

"Nny I told you not to call me! But I know what's going on with you, I can help! I can help you stop what they are doing to you" it was a girl's voice.

"Devi, my one true friend Devi. I just want to tell you I am leaving. And I'm not going to return this time. It's to late for me. Remember that life is not a time to dwell and that I give you what happiness I can give. I still am giving you my nothingness." he smiled and hung up. Before he did we heard something like "Nny! Wait I can he-" then it was cut off. I was wordless. I didn't know exactly what possessed me to agree to kill Nny. But I knew it was to late to go back.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I asked as soon as the phone drama was over. "How bout yah push me off a cliff! I never did that to anyone, I want to see the results!" he smiled creepily as he said this.

"Where?" I asked skeptically.

"I know the perfect place!" he said and gestured for us to follow him as he walked out the door.

We all, except Squee, followed the tall scary man for quite some time until we reached a spot I vaguely remembered.

"Dib, remember-" he cut me off

"The beaver Suits and Demon Hogs" we smiled at each other. All because Dad used me as an experiment. Dad. The dad I had to avenge right now.

"Why do you like this spot?" I asked the man who was staring dizzily at the view.

"Devi and I's first and only date was partially here." he smiled. That's when I remembered a night maybe 3 weeks ago? I looked at Zim who seemed to be remembering the same thing. "This spot seems to be very memorable," The alien said, grasping my hand. I showed a smile and saw that Nny was waiting. I pulled away from the guy who loved me to go take care of what needed to be done. "Where's Squee?" Zita asked. I kinda forgot she was here. "He left when we were back at Zim's" I said lackadaisically. I was getting tired. "Okay. Lets do this thing!" Nny said enthusiastically. Soo enthusiastically. We walked to where there was a piece of fence missing. "You ready?" I said. He plastered a huge grin on his face. "Yup" I put my hands on his back and was about to put pressure. "STOP!" I heard a voice yell. I turned to see Squee come over to the area we were. Behind him were a greenish kid with horns and a man with a briefcase. "Dad Reveal yourself!" the kid I didn't recognize said in a Mexican-ish accent. "Sure Son" he said and well, revealed himself to be Satan. I almost bowed but that may have been a bit much. "SEÑOR DIABLO!" I heard Nny yell as he went up to Satan with no fear. "Nny, are you attempting suicide? Again? We already went through this." Satan, or Señor Diablo as Nny called him, said annoyed. "She was going to kill me so it wouldn't be suicide!" he reasoned. "No! Nny, I'm afraid it won't work." The man in front of the devil crossed his arms and humphed. "Pepito take this man back to his house" Satan ordered the other kid. The two left. "Told you guys my only other friend was the devil spawn" Squee said to Dib and me. I was kinda frozen in shock. "But he Indirectly killed my dad. And I have a feeling he was the one who killed my mother" dib said, standing up to the devil. Idiot. "Professor Membrane was you two's dad? Oh I can bring him back" The Devil snapped his fingers and our dad appeared right there. "Or I could keep him" he snapped his fingers again. And dad disappeared. "No!" I said under my breath. "If Squee would move back to our town so Pepito can have his friend, you can have your father back" I looked pleadingly at Squee. "Of course." Squee said after a few seconds. "Splendid! Here ya go" Dad was next to us again. He pulled us into a hug that I thought would never end. When it did finally end I turned to look at Zim. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. We hugged and soon he pulled away. I looked at him and he gave me a kiss. It was bliss. I smiled when he was done and just laughed. At everything. Zim seemed puzzled by this. So did everyone else. But I found the whole thing a big funny mess where nothing even bad happened and was left unfixed. That was when I looked at the sky and saw something crash-land.

"Zim..." I looked towards the Alien.

"Lets Go!" Zim Dib Zita and I ran towards the crash as fast as we could.

The End.

For now.

Kinda Stupid Ending.

But im going to write a sequel. After I pay some attention to some other stories.

Thanks for reading!

-Sam (Iloveinvaderzim-billyandmandy)


End file.
